


Любовь к амефуто

by RkuHeko



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хирума Ёичи - девушка, играющая в амефуто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь к амефуто

Она пробегает сорок ярдов за 5,1 секунды и жмет лежа 75 килограмм. Она сквернословит на каждом шагу, ей плевать на окружающих с токийской телебашни и на всех положить свой любимый магнум. Ладони привыкли к тяжести ствола, тело – к плотно прилегающему каркасу формы амефуто, а руки – к пассам. Да, американский футбол – это спорт для настоящих мужиков. При этой мысли она язвительно усмехается сквозь зубы и выдувает пузырь из жвачки без сахара. Только без сахара. На фиг ей сахар. Она снисходительно наблюдает, как чертов поросенок уплетает за обе щеки заварные пирожные из кондитерской рядом со станцией. Да, Еичи, в отличие от поросенка и чертова менеджера, равнодушна к сладкому.

Чертов менеджер. Проблема или нет? Никак не решить. Анезаки не смогла распознать в Айшилде 21 своего друга детства. А сможет ли увидеть истинную сущность Хирумы Еичи? Сможет или нет? Хирума ее не недолюбливает, а, скорее, просто слегка опасается, и это разумно. Мужики правды не увидят, даже если ею размахивать у них под носом, а вот женщины… Хирума пожимает плечами. Мало ли… Лучше не проявлять перед Анезаки слабостей, четко играть свою роль. И только иногда, приходя, казалось бы, раньше всех в тренировочный клуб, и заставая там чертова менеджера со шваброй в руке «Да-да, милочка, в самый раз для тебя; юбка и швабра тебе к лицу», цедит сквозь зубы:  
\- Чертов менеджер… - голос пониже, хрипотцы побольше, погрубее… - Таблетку из аптечки дай. От головы.  
Врет, не от головы, но никто ведь не догадается. Ну, подумаешь, сегодня Хирума Еичи чуть бледнее, чем обычно и зубами скрипит так, что за версту слышно. Сегодня Еичи, пасуя, промахнется пару раз на тренировке, а потом будет нещадно палить в остальных из дробовика, вымещая на них свою досаду. Через пару дней все пройдет.

И почему Хируме не довелось родиться парнем, кто ответит? Никто.

Она строит коварные хитроумные планы, и глупые люди попадают в ее ловушки. Директор Деймона оплачивает счета на экипировку команды и дает деньги на строительство раздевалки. Мэр разрешает арендовать здание телебашни, стадионы и гостиницы. В ее распоряжении вертолеты и морские круизные яхты. Крупное издательство, занимающееся выпуском спортивных новостей, пишет то, что она им диктует. Блеф, шантаж, моральное давление. И все это – ради Игры.

Любовь к амефуто проснулась еще в начальной школе, но вот беда, японские девушки не играют в американский футбол. Японские девушки из приличных семей получают хорошее образование, после чего семьи и свахи-накодо собирают документы и фотографии подходящих кандидатов для миаи, находят, в конце концов, приличного мужа, для которого нужно родить детей, чтобы после сидеть дома. Эта… другая реальность, иное измерение, это было не для Хирумы. Стоило лишь представить себя на месте какой-нибудь домохозяйки, как сразу появлялось ощущение, будто горло сдавливает строгий ошейник наподобие того, что венчает шею Цербера. Поэтому в четырнадцать лет появился Хирума Еичи. Старое имя было забыто, вычеркнуто из памяти за ненадобностью. Новые документы, новая жизнь. Отец не захотел этого понимать, и только тетка, строгая, желчная, язвительная стерва, неожиданно оказала поддержку, заявив, что так и надо добиваться своей цели. Жизнь положить, а добиться результата.

Были люди, которых стоило опасаться. К примеру, общие дела с Конго Агоном вскоре пришлось прекратить, так как он слишком близко подобрался к ее тайне. Пусть лучше ненавидит Хируму Еичи, который использовал его силу и способности, а после бросил. Вполне в духе мужчин. Хотя бросать его было жалко. Смешно было наблюдать за тем, как Агон ушивается и обхаживает очередную тупую дуру в короткой юбке, словно слепец не видя, кто расхаживает у него под носом в черных брюках, отутюженных «по стрелочке», с винтовкой М16 наперевес. Пусть лучше Агон ценит и уважает ум Еичи, чем тащится от его… точнее, от ее… нет, представлять себя объектом чужого желания категорически не хотелось. Это сбивало с толку.

Было трудно. Каждый день очень трудно. Хотя и привычно. Синяки, ломота в мышцах после матчей, растянутые сухожилия, изредка вывихи. Напрягало то, что приходилось переодеваться отдельно от остальных. Да и в школьный медпункт, в случае чего, лучше было не попадать. Даже летом она всегда ходила в закрытых водолазках, а про купания в океане забыла, как о стародавнем сне.

Добуроку сразу просек фишку, еще тогда, в средней школе, когда троица школьников, таких разных, но объединенных общей идеей, заявилась к нему на занятие. Тренер отвел Хируму в сторону и негромко сообщил, что амефуто – спорт для мужчин, а не для девушек. «А тут девиц нет. Мы с парнями будем играть на Кристмас Боул.» - прозвучало ему в ответ. А еще был взгляд, такой равнодушный, куда-то мимо него, вдаль. Тренер вздохнул. Если отборочные комиссии узнают… Он спросил, понимает ли Еичи, на что идет, что вообще с собой делает. «Я хочу играть в амефуто. Какие-то проблемы, старый алкаш?» - вот и весь сказ. Добуроку вздохнул еще раз, а потом принялся тренировать троих парней. Послаблений он не делал никогда. Противник на поле не будет снисходителен.

Во время смертельного марша было особенно тяжело. Целый день бежать за чертовым лысиком и чертовой мартышкой по пятам, с автоматом и сумкой с патронами наперевес… Тогда, в гостинице, сил только и осталось что доплестись до отдельного номера и упасть в кровать на покрывало прямо в одежде. Наконец-то. Прошли. Закончилось. Кроме этой фразы, в голове было пусто. Сон пришел к Хируме чуть ли не раньше, чем закрылись глаза.

А потом… Как мешком с цементом по голове…

Такекура в пыльной строительной робе, с косынкой на голове, с сизым следом на подбородке от сбритой щетины, неуловимо пахнущий сырым строительным раствором, как-то раз подошел к ней возле клуба и тихонько сказал:  
\- Нам надо кое о чем поговорить, Еичи.  
И все в Хируме было как обычно, волосы торчком, привычная кобура за плечом, черный блокнот во внутреннем кармане пиджака…  
\- Что, чертов старик, решил вернуться? – усмехнуться, показав клыки. - Место кикера в команде все еще тебя ждет.  
\- Да вот все смотрю я на тебя и думаю… - Такекура сделал многозначительную паузу, выразительно оглядев ее с головы до ног.  
И до Хирумы дошло: знает. Он знает ее секрет. Где же она прокололась, что не так? Кто проговорился? Добуроку? Отец?  
К чести своей сказать, Еичи можно было бы гордиться своей мимикой. Выражение лица у нее не поменялось.  
\- Как догадался? – спросила она весело, с дьявольской ухмылкой на губах. Блефовать, так до конца.  
Ген наклонился к ее уху и тихо сообщил:  
\- Руки у тебя… Красивые.  
Вот тогда-то сердце у Хирумы и пропустило удар, а потом понеслось вперед почти со скоростью света, подгоняя кровь к щекам и ушам. Румянец был жаркий, и прогнать его с лица не было никакой возможности. Хотелось заорать что-то вроде «совсем крыша поехала» или что-нибудь такое же нахальное, но язык не поворачивался.  
А Мусаши тем временем продолжил:  
\- Я даю слово, что вернусь к тебе в команду, как только мой отец будет чувствовать себя лучше. Ты же еще немного… подождешь? – последнее слово он произнес с запинкой, словно ожидая предполагаемого отказа.  
Еичи вскинула руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом и наставила дуло Такекуре в лоб, вынуждая его отодвинуться подальше.  
\- … подожду, чертов старикашка. Возвращайся.  
Отход она произвела быстро, словно убежать пыталась. Сделала несколько шагов назад, не спуская глаз с его фигуры, и только потом развернулась, опустила ствол и засунула в кобуру. Но ощущение «привязки» осталось: она - и он напротив; близко, на расстоянии холодного магнума в ее вытянутой руке. Чертова красная нить потянулась, разматываясь, словно вытягивая жилы из сердца, не желая обрываться.

Еичи шла прочь, уже не помня, зачем вообще приходила к клубу. Пальцы сжаты в кулаки и спрятаны в карманы пиджака, плечи ссутулены, взгляд… Нет, не затравленный. Растерянный.


End file.
